Teleport
:Not to be confused with Teleporter. 225px |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |tribe = Science Trick |ability = You may play a Zombie when it's time for Tricks this turn. Draw a card. |flavor text = Feels like cheating.}} Teleport is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and its ability allows a zombie to be played during the Zombie Tricks phase for the turn it is played and draws a card. Origins Its description may be a reference to how this card not only breaks one of the rules of the tricks phase (only Tricks and Environments can be played), but this can also be devastating and overpowered at times, as if the player were cheating. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Science Trick *'Abilities:' You may play a Zombie when it's time for Tricks this turn. Draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Feels like cheating. Update history Update 1.14.13 * *Ability reworded: You may play a Zombie as a Trick this turn. Draw a card. → You may play a Zombie when it's time for Tricks this turn. Draw a card. Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Super-Rare → Legendary Strategies With Teleport is a very useful and outstanding trick for almost all Brainy heroes. It can allow the zombie hero to play any zombie during the tricks phase similar to Beam Me Up and Hail-a-Copter. But the best part is by playing any zombie in the trick phase once, which allows the plant hero to not harm that zombie and activate its ability by surprise. Almost any zombie is very useful to play using Teleport. If possible, try to craft or purchase Teleport as it can help any zombie. It is okay to play a weak zombie using Teleport as a small shield or surprise attack and even so, you won't have a card disadvantage since Teleport draws one upon playing it. As stated before, this trick allows the zombie hero to play a fighter during the Zombie Tricks phase, which can make these zombies come unpredictably without any defense. Trickster is a perfect zombie to use with Teleport, since it will activate its ability when played, while reducing the brain cost by 1, and will get to attack, dealing 6 damage as a bonus attack and then another 6 damage in the fight phase. Bullseye zombies like Pool Shark also benefit from Teleport, as you can place them in an empty lane where they can hit the plant hero with no way for them to counter their trait without any plants destroying him. and Huge-Gigantacus can pair this with Anti-Hero zombies to surprise their opponent and do heavy damage to them. Gentleman Zombie can give the player extra brains to play expensive zombies with this trick. However, you need to keep it alive, which is tricky since it only has 2 health. Another combination with Teleport is Paparazzi Zombie, as he will benefit from Teleport being used. However, this is not recommended unless you have a zombie to play, or when you need to keep it alive in a time of desperate need. If you play a Gravestone zombie using this, then that zombie is revealed at the Zombie Tricks phase next turn, so doing so only grants it immunity to , Grave Mistake, and Blockbuster for that turn only. Keep in mind that gravestones do not take damage, so placing a Gravestone zombie in front of a hard-hitting plant (or one that could do bonus attacks) is also a good strategy to block damage. Certain zombies like Teleportation Zombie or Gentleman Zombie can be teleported in to activate their abilities next turn when your brains are refilled, granting a potentially strong advantage in the next Zombie Tricks phase if your opponent doesn't remove it. A powerful play with this card is to play Zombot 1000 since it will allow it to destroy every single plant, even ones that were played after the Zombies Play phase. However, keep in mind that you will only be able to use this combo primarily as Immorticia, and normally can only be achieved on turn 10 or above without the help of cards that gives more brains. This shouldn't be hard, though as the Brainy class is full of ramp cards. Just keep in mind that heroes may have Brainana which can prevent you from playing zombies in the Zombie Tricks phase. However, if you need to play multiple zombies in the Zombie Tricks phase, then Teleportation Zombie is a better option. As this trick draws a card, it can be used to cycle the deck, though this is not really recommended because it wastes the full potential of Teleport. Against This trick is very dangerous, as it can allow a zombie to sneak in the Zombie Tricks phase for a very cheap price. A trick is still a trick, however, so use Brainana, Sportacus, Black-Eyed Pea, Forget-Me-Nuts, or Dark Matter Dragonfruit to make the zombie hero think twice about playing this trick, or to keep it from being played. If your opponent tries to be sneaky and uses Gentleman Zombies, remove them using Grave Buster, Grave Mistake, or Blockbuster. Grave Mistake will not destroy the gravestone, so keep that in mind. If you do not have access to these, just deal with them on the turn after. Fill the lanes with plants as well. If you fill each lane with plants, the zombie will be less likely to hurt your hero, unless it's a zombie with Strikethrough or a Zombot 1000. In case of the latter, a loss is almost guaranteed unless you have a backup plan, so try to prevent such combo from occurring. Gallery LegendTeleporter.jpg|Teleport's statistics TeleportNewCard.jpg|Teleport's card TeleportGrayedCard.jpg|Teleport's grayed out card TeleportCardImage.png|Teleport's card image Teleport HD.png|HD Teleport TeleportBeforeZombot1000.png|Teleport being played Teleport short description new.jpeg|The text message displayed when Teleport is played Teleportintrailer.png|Teleport picking up a in the launch trailer giga teleport.jpg|Gigantic Teleport on the field due to a glitch Old TeleportCard.PNG|Teleport's card SpriteAtlasTexture-Teleport-512x1024-fmt34.png|Teleport's textures New Teleport Description.Jpeg|Teleport's statistics TeleportGet.PNG|The player receiving Teleport from a Premium Pack TeleportShadow.PNG|Teleport's silhouette TeleportHDescription.png|Teleport's statistics Immorticia Ally Pack.jpg|Teleport on the advertisement for the Immorticia Ally Pack Trivia *In the worldwide release trailer, it did the opposite of what the ability does as it picked up a , while in game, it gives a card in the Zombie Tricks phase. *It appears to use the same technology as the Teleporter from the Garden Warfare series. *It is the cheapest legendary trick in the game, as well as one of the four cheapest legendary cards in the game, along with Lima-Pleurodon, Reincarnation, and Interdimensional Zombie. Category:Tricks Category:Science cards